The present invention is generally directed to rack-mounted electronic modules and, more specifically, to an electronic chassis having nested plug-in modules and a backplane capable of use with the plug-in modules.
Plug-in modules are typically positioned side by side and each engages a common vertically oriented planar backplane. Conventional modules typically have a rectangular box shape with a backplane connector mounted thereon. Such modules usually slide into the electronic chassis through a front opening. In some cases, conventional modules are inserted into the electronic chassis on both sides of the backplane to mount the modules in a back-to-back fashion. Such mounting requires that the chassis depth be increased in order to properly contain and/or enclose the back-to-back modules. Some components contained in conventional modules do not require the full volume provided by their respective module housing which results in wasted space in the interior of the electronic chassis.
Additionally, conventional backplanes used in an electronic chassis only receive one size module so that using a smaller sized module to avoid wasted space inside the module housing will result in wasted space inside the interior of the electronic chassis containing the smaller sized module, unless the backplane is positioned off center within the module housing.
Conventional backplanes that receive modules on both major surfaces use an array of straight pins that extend through the backplane. Once the pins are arranged through the backplane, plastic headers are inserted over the pins on both sides of the backplane to form a double ended connector. This results in the type of connector used on one side of backplane dictating the type of connector that exists on the opposite side of the backplane and requires that the opposing connectors share a common axis. This restricts the types of modules that can be attached opposite from each other on both sides of the backplane.
What is needed, but so far has not been provided by the conventional art, are plug-in modules that can be nested to improve packing efficiency within an electronic chassis. Also needed, but so far not provided by the conventional art, is a backplane that can optionally be used with nested plug-in modules, that is capable of use in multiple positions to increase the variety of plug-in modules that can be used with the backplane, that can be used in an electronic chassis that receives plug-in modules in a back-to-back fashion, that allows different types of connectors to be positioned oppositely on both sides of the backplane, that can have connectors positioned generally oppositely on both sides of the backplane without sharing a common axis, and that allows for an improved packing efficiency within the interior of the electronic chassis.
BRIEF DESCRIPTION OF THE DRAWINGS
The present invention will hereinafter be described in conjunction with the appended drawing figures, wherein like numerals denote like elements, and:
FIG. 1 is a front elevational view of a backplane according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention illustrating the backplane in a first position in which a first circuit board and a second circuit board are generally coplanar;
FIG. 2 is a front perspective view of the backplane of FIG. 1;
FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view of an electronic chassis illustrating the backplane of FIG. 1 medially positioned within the electronic chassis, configured in a second position in which the first circuit board is spaced from and generally parallel to the second circuit board of the backplane, and engaged with a first and second plug-in module of the preferred embodiment of the present invention;
FIG. 4 is a rear perspective view of the backplane of FIG. 1 illustrating the backplane in a third position in which the first circuit board is located at an angle relative to the second circuit board;
FIG. 5 is a right side elevational view of the first plug-in module shown in FIG. 3;
FIG. 6 is a rear perspective view of the first plug-in module shown in FIG. 5;
FIG. 7 is a front perspective view of the first plug-in module shown in FIG. 5;
FIG. 8 is a front perspective view of the electronic chassis with a front cover in the closed position;
FIG. 9 is a front perspective view of the electronic chassis of FIG. 8 with the front cover in the open position;
FIG. 10 is a right side elevational view of the second plug-in module shown in FIG. 3;
FIG. 11 is a front perspective view of the second plug-in module shown in FIG. 10; and
FIG. 12 is a rear perspective view of the second plug-in module shown in FIG. 10.